


Never Look A Succubus In The Eyes

by Annieloveranimations243



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Porn With Plot, Seduction, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annieloveranimations243/pseuds/Annieloveranimations243
Summary: As a way of stopping you from being so antisocial, your best friend takes you to your favorite singer's concert across Hell.Despite some reluctance, you accepted and had fun, but you never expected to end that night the way it did.
Relationships: Verosika Mayday/Female Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	Never Look A Succubus In The Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I know I may be going too fast, but I can't, I just love that woman ... Demon, whatever. Hope you guys like it ^^

"And it's over." You mumbled to yourself as you closed the book you had just read.

It was a good book, you identified with the protagonist at the beginning, when she compared the garden dwarves' dance round, with the 2 sisters and 3 friends, who never accepted anyone else in the round.

Almost the same with you, but instead of garden dwarves, it was with groups of friends from the college.

It was your custom to read a book before going to sleep, as it seemed to relax your mind.

You enjoyed this little hobby even more when you had problems like a stressful day at work, when your boss for some reason was stressed with some problem and took it out on you, or when you still had 10 late college projects to do.

But the worst of them was when you dealt with with demon guys and girls who, even though your clothes didn't value your body, harassed you and wanted to possess you.

"Come on, just because I was born on the Lust Ring do I have to have fuck with everyone every day?" You always said.

You put the book with the others on the shelf and picked up the empty coffee cup to take to the kitchen. Suddenly, the silence was cut off by the noise of your phone ringing.

"Who's calling me at this time of night?" You wondered as you picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Heeeeey bestie!"

You soon recognized your best friend's voice and smiled with joy. She was one of the only people you felt you could be yourself with. 

Any demon who knew you, would never imagine that an Imp like you, was born in the Lust Ring, since unlike the others, you were shy, introverted and prefered to stay at home relaxing with your own company, instead of going out for an night club and the constant bacchanals that were around every corner.

Obviously, you didn't have many friends, Lia was your only friend.

"Lia, what's this idea of calling me late at night?" You asked in a playful tone. 

"Sorry, I know you're going to sleep at these times, but I'm so fucking excited that I couldn't wait until tomorrow to tell you!" She replied, making you curious.

"Never mind, tell me what happened." You said bluntly. 

"Ok, Is that you know Brandon? So he have a ticket left to go and seeee ..."

"To go see who? Spit it out." You said between laughs.

"Dramatic pause ... Verosika Mayday!" She annouced happily. "And he let me choose who we would take with us and guess who the lucky person is? "

You couldn't help but be excited, Lia and you were big fans of Verosika and it would be more than amazing to see her singing live on stage. But soon, you realized that she said that her boyfriend would go along.

Brandon was a nice guy and since you were his girlfriend's best friend, he also wanted to be your friend, but one of the things that you definitely hated the most in life, was being a third wheel.

"D-do you really want me to go?" You asked. "I mean, I don't want to ..."

"Okay, I promise that we won't do anything that makes you uncomfortable, bestie, you need to get out of this house, go out into the world and meet new people!"

You still didn't know how you made friends with someone like Lia, she was like one of the most popular girls in college and someone unreachable in every way for you. She was like the extrovert who adopted your introvert. 

"You know that I'll not take an 'no' as an answer."

You've become thoughtful. Another opportunity like this wouldn't happen quickly again, since much of the money from your work salary went to pay the rent for your apartment and the college's monthly fee.

"Okay, I will." You answered calmly.

You had to put the phone away from your ear by the loud shout of excitement she gave.

"You'll see, you'll not regret it, until then I will transform you into a legitimate Lust Ring native, see ya tomorrow!"

"OK!" You ended the call and were concerned about what she said.

When it was 2 days before the show day, your best friend took you shopping. She went to her favorite store and chose new clothes for you, much more revealing than the ones you used and liked to wear.

You didn't have the courage to tell Lia how you felt about the whole situation, she was working so hard that you stopped being a lone wolf. You mean, you really wanted to get out of your comfort zone and fit in with the other demons your age, but you also didn't want to be uncomfortable.

"... Are you ready yet?" Lia asked, while you were still getting ready in the bathroom.

"It's the tenth time you've asked me." You said, while wearing your old gold hoop earrings.

"Ok sorry, I just really want to see how you looked!" She said, right after giving an animated squeak.

"... Okay, now I'm ready."

"Get out soon!"

You opened the door and slowly left the bathroom, wearing the clothes you chose for the big night, a small black blouse with crossed straps that let your belly show and had a very explicit neckline of your breasts, a mini skirt of the same color and silver high heels.

You walked slowly, with one foot after the other and hands on your waist. 

"No shit, that's the same girl who got into the bathroom?" She looked happy, but at the same time impressed with your new look. "Ohhh I see that you're already training your seductive walk." She said, sending you a mischievous look.

When you took another step with your left leg, the shoe turned and you almost went to the floor if Lia hadn't held you.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm not doing an seductive walk, it's just that it's hard to walk with this on my feet, how can you wear these things all night?"

"You'll get used to it." She said between giggles. "Oh, one more thing before we go: Positive thoughts only, take all the negative thoughts to the deepest part of your mind."

You took a deep breath and lifted your posture.

"Yes, I'll go to the show!" You said, following her advice.

"Yes, you will!"

"And I'm gonna have fun like never before!" You shouted, making Lia proud.

"Yes you will!"

Time skip ...

"Aw let's go Y/N, we've been waiting for this all year!" Your friend said, pulling you by the hand, while you firmly refused to go through the black doors.

"Yeah, if you don't risk getting out of your comfort zone, you don't really live, babe." Her boyfriend added.

"Oh for Satan's sake, come on, girl we wanna get in too!" A demon behind you in the row complained.

"Keep fuckin' calm, we're almost convincing her!" Brandon shouted impatiently back to him.

You were feeling confident like never before when you left home, but suddenly, the thought that you'd be in a closed environment, with dozens of unknown demons that would probably ridicule you for being the way you were, haunted you again.

"I don't know, Lia, I think it was a bad idea." You hesitated.

"Look, everything is gonna be okay, okay? We'll both be there with you all the time, so stop worrying!" She said, as she pressed her hands on your shoulders and pushed you into the club where the show would take place.

Opening your eyes slowly, you looked around. It was really dark, you wouldn't be able to see anything in front of you, if it weren't for the frantic lights that flashed in advance before the show started.

There were already several demons inside waiting for her to arrive on stage, some talked about how much they were looking forward to the beginning of the concert, while others commented how much they wanted to do "inappropriate things" as soon as they would laid eyes on Verosika live.

You didn't blame them, she was also the most beautiful and sexy Inccubus you've ever seen. But someone like her would never look at someone like you.

"Let's go ahead to get a closer look." Lia said, while continuing to push you by the shoulders in the crowd.

"Keep it cool Y/N, keep it cool." You kept repeating to yourself when you started to feel that you were being watched.

Inevitably, one of your high heels turned to the side again and you fell into an unknown hellhound.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to ..." You tried to apologize, but stopped when you noticed that his luxurious gaze traveling all over your body.

"No problem, hot chicks like you can fall on me whenever you want." He said, opening a suggestive smile on his lips and approached you with ulterior motives.

Before you even asked for help, Lia came to your rescue.

"Get lost dude, she likes cunts. Bye bye." She said, putting an arm around your neck and the three of you continued, leaving him behind who still insisted for you to stay.

"I'm forever in your debt." You smiled to her.

"Chillax, I said I wasn't gonna let you be uncomfortable." She replied, while gave you a hug.

You three arrived at the part where you had the perfect view of the front of the stage, just in time. The lights turned to the stage and illuminated it, while a pink smoke rose, giving a mysterious touch to the start. 

"Wow ..." You said, while your eyes admired the opening of the show.

"See what you would miss if you didn't come?" Lia said, while holding your hand in her left hand and Brandon's hand in her right.

Suddenly, a male voice rang out over the megaphones scattered around the walls.

"Demons of the Lust Ring, I can't hear y'all!"

Everyone shouted as loudly as they could while you stood with your eyes on the stage, waiting for her to appear.

"Get ready for the beautiful, the incredible, the wonderful, the sexy, the talented ..."

"Get on with it, dude, we want Verosika!" A voice from the audience shouted.

"Ok, ok. Here it comes, the one you all came here to see, Veeeerosika Mayday!"

You couldn't resist and shouted with excitement along with the rest of the audience.

The slow and sensual melody started to play, you felt as if your heart would jump out of your mouth, when you finally saw the pop star's shadow appear in the middle of the pink smoke cloud.

Her soft, sexy voice echoed through the megaphones, as she emerged from behind the smoke, in all her beautiful splendor. Fucking Satan, she was even more gorgeous in real life, which you didn't think it was possible.

While everyone screamed at how beautiful and hot she was, that they were crazy about her and how lucky they would be if they spent a night with her, you remained speechless, captivated by her beauty.

Looking at her face made your heart soar and you felt like you could fly without having wings.

"Come on Y/N, do something." Lia said and gave you a little push.

Being in high heels, there was no other way. You tripped and narrowly fell to the ground, but somehow, you managed to balance yourself. As she continued to sing, Verosika noticed your near fall and looked at you with disdain through those beautiful and intense eyes.

"Oh boy, Verosika Mayday is looking at me, keep it together." You said mentally, while a blush spread over your face.

You smiled shyly at her and gave a little wave.

The beautiful demon raised an eyebrow, she looked around and noticed that there was something about you.

As a succubus, Verosika could feel the horny level of every being in that club. Everyone was full of it, after all, she was at Ring Lust, which was also the place where she was born.

But with you it was different, she felt a lot of repressed lust inside your body that was like a sleeping volcano who need a little push to erupt and if it was consummated with someone, you could release enough sexual energy for her to be able to feed herself for 15 whole months.

You had something she wanted and she was going to get it.

Sure, you were an Imp, which reminded her of her asshole ex boyfriend, but she was willing to make a little effort not to care about it.

Suddenly, her face changed completely, she didn't seem to be that annoyed by you. A provocative smile formed on her lips and she winked at you. You felt like you were about to pass out, your legs wobbled as you started to feel those familiar "tickles" in your femininity.

"Alright you lustful people, now I'm going to choose a lucky one from the audience to come and dance with me on stage." She announced, when the first song was over.

Everyone started to raise their arms and jump, as a way to get her attention, while you stood looking at her, because you knew she would never choose you. She passed the microphone over to her left hand and slowly passed her index finger from side to side towards the audience.

"You, the cutie one with the gold hoop earrings."

You couldn't help being confused when she pointed at you.

"Me? A-are you sure about that?" You asked confused, but at the same time nervous.

She just curved her index finger in the most sexiest way you've ever saw.

"Enjoy Y/N, go there." Brandon said, while punching you lightly in the shoulder.

"Do you want some help to go up?" A big and strong hellhound, who was always close to her, asked you.

"S-sure, thanks." You said, while he held your hand and helped you up on stage.

You took a deep breath and didn't know how to react, situations like those you thought would only exist in your imagination. She kept her eyes on you and held out her hand in your direction. 

You hesitated for a moment, but extended yours towards hers.

The beautiful Succubus gently wrapped her fingers around your hand. With a quick movement, she pulled you closer, until your face was so close to hers, that if you approached another millimeter, your lips would touch.

With her other hand, she brought the microphone close to her mouth and sang, making the audience thrill. 

Oh, that voice. The fire of passion ignited and began to spread throughout your body, totally out of control. She totally didn't needed her succubus' powers to seduce you (which wouldn't do any good, because they don't work on demons).

Despite what you were feeling, you also became confused when thinking about why she chose you, since she could easily have the most beautiful demoness in the club, but you felt that you'd soon find out.

She turned you around slowly, you stood still not knowing what to do, while she walked around you, running her fingertips on the back of your neck. Your skin prickled and your body shuddered when you finally realized that she was engaging you in a game of seduction.

She wrapped her tail around your body and bent down. Not long after, she got up slowly, while rubbing her bottom on one of your legs, doing everything while she continued to sing.

You swallowed, feeling a drop of vaginal discharge running down one of your legs. You were completely at her mercy.

Knowing that sooner or later you would give in to her irresistible charms, you also started to move your body in sensual dances, which were mostly choreographies of her songs' videoclips. 

Impressed by your dance moves, Verosika started to move her body to the rhythm of yours and the two of you danced as if you had been rehearsing together for weeks.

"Ahhhh go for it Y/N!" Lia shouted when Brandon let her sit on his shoulders to get a better look.

Despite being completely hypnotized, you were aware that the song was already ending and you'd soon get off the stage, but without a doubt that moment would make the list of the best moments of your life.

In the end, she wrapped one hand around your waist and you took the risk of wrapping your hands around her shoulders.

Your frightened look, but at the same time fascinated, never left hers. With faces close again, you weren't sure if it was her or her instincts that took over your actions, but your lips touched in a kiss.

At that moment, it felt like you were about to lose consciousness of so much emotion you were feeling, but you also noticed a strange taste on her lips, before you finally collapsed.

The pink smoke again invaded the stage and when it faded, there was no one else on the stage. The audience screamed in amazement, except Lia and Brandon, who were unresponsive when they saw that you had simply "disappeared".


End file.
